The Difference Between Hunter and Prey
by Sage Twilight
Summary: Two mysterious vampires arrive, looking for Shido and Cain. One hates Shido for the hurt he has caused Cain, and one seems to want to get to know Shido better. Both of them hate Riho with a passion. But what is their true purpose? Rated PG13 for harsh lan
1. Alley Way

****Disclaimer- I don't own Nightwalker, and I gain nothing from the writing of this fiction.  
  
**Alright, here's another fiction. This story is inspired by one of my best friends and twin, Liz. The character Dae is inspired by her. Now, enjoy the story.  
  
It was the dead of night. Two cloaked figures walked serenely along the shadows of the sidewalk. The only thing seen of them was a brief glance of skin once in a while. The figures continued to walk until they reached the opening of a dreary alley.  
"He's in there," one of the figures said. The other pulled its hood down to reveal a striking young woman. She had long, crimped white hair, which framed large violet eyes on a slender face.  
"Let's wait for him here, he'll be along soon enough," she replied. The hood of the remaining figure came down, revealing another exotic woman. She had long, straight silver hair that cascaded down her back from a high ponytail. Her large, golden eyes almost overpowered her delicate face, but it only added to her outlandish appearance. She smiled violently, showing off her dainty fangs. She said,  
While we are waiting, why don't we have a little fun? There are only a few humans around, but they should supply at least some entertainment."  
"Faen, could you try and concentrate on our task?" the other said, irritated.  
"But, Dae, I'm bored!" Faen complained. Dae sighed in frustration. Finally, she said,  
"Fine, do whatever you want!" Faen squealed happily and jumped up and down in delight. Elegant claws raised, and Faen slashed her wrist. Out flowed a scythe made from Faen's blood. The violent woman stalked over to the nearest human, using her mental powers to lull him into a false sense of security, while Dae looked on in amusement. Faen raised her scythe, about to swing, when a gasp sounded behind her in the alleyway. Faen twirled around, startled, and her human prey scurried off, no longer under Faen's influence. Faen scowled as she noticed her victim running away, and she turned to kill the one who had cause the mishap.  
"You're going to regret that, you stupid, little." Faen trailed off when she saw who had surprised her. Dae was just as stunned, and all she could think was 'wow'.  
The man had long, lavender hair that fell to mid-back. His golden eyes were wide in shock, showing off pupils slit like a cat's. In a clawed hand, he held a sword made out of his own blood. Dae and Faen exchanged a shocked look until Faen shook herself out of her stupor, and said,  
"Hahahahaha! My blood weapon is better then yours!" With that, she brandished her scythe, almost hitting a nearby human. The man gasped again, and unconsciously made a move towards the creature. Dae noticed that he almost seemed to want to protect the human, but Faen only saw another coming towards her prey. She hissed sharply, and said menacingly,  
"Stay away! I found the stupid sheep first! It's mine!" Faen grabbed the human by the back of the neck and dragged him over to her. Dae looked back at the stranger, and said,  
"Um, Faen, I don't think that he wants to feed on the human. I think he wants to protect it." Faen looked at the other vampire with disgust.  
"Why would he want to do that?" Dae shrugged.  
"I don't know, why don't we ask him?" Both females turned to look at the male. Faen raised an eyebrow at him, a trick that she had learned from her deceased elder brother, urging him to say something.  
"It is my duty to protect humans from night breeds," he said. Faen and Dae looked at him for a moment, and then they both burst out laughing. When they finally gained control again, Faen said,  
"Why would you do that? What have humans ever done for you?" The man stared at Faen, and Faen continued.  
"I'm assuming that you are a vampire. So why are humans anything other than food? They taste delicious, but I wouldn't want one as a pet. And why are you assuming that we are night breeds? Are you so removed from our culture that you don't recognize your own kind? I really resent that! I am certainly not scum like those night breeds. I am a vampire, as is my sister." The man stood, stunned. Dae stalked closed to him.  
"So," she said, "What is your name?"  
  
*****Well, I hope that you like it. This is all I've written so far. As soon as I write anymore, I'll post it. Please review, and to all people who consider flaming me, here this warning:  
  
Do so and I shalt use them to roast marshmallows. I really like marshmallows! They are fluffy, and gooey, and delicious! Buh bye!!!!! 


	2. Confrontation

*******Hi all! I know it always takes me a long time to update, and I apologize. I would like to thank my 2 reviewers. (since my two best friends haven't reviewed yet!!!!)  
  
Joan Mistress of Magic- I'm going to try to make my chapters longer. Thank you!  
  
Darkmaster2- Here's you go, thank you for reviewing!  
  
The man looked between the sisters, and frowned.  
  
"My name is Shido." The reaction was immediate. Faen let out a howl of fury and raised her blood scythe, swinging it at his head. Dae grazed her claws down her other wrist, and smiled as the blood fell into a long treacherous whip. Shido ducked frantically as he dodged Faen's countless slashes. He stumbled backward until he managed to back himself into an alley. Before Shido could gather his thoughts, Faen launched herself at him. Shido had no time to counterattack, and was forced against the wall of the alley. Faen grabbed Shido by the throat and shoved him roughly, making him bang his head against the hard brick.  
  
"Now," Faen snarled as she grabbed his hair and forced him to look in her eyes, "you will tell me where Cain is."  
  
Shido blinked, confused. He gritted his teeth as Faen tightened her grip.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Cain? Why do you want to know about my creator?" Shido asked. He turned his gaze to look at the other woman only to see her not there. His eyes searched the area, but he was unable to find her. He jumped as she suddenly appeared behind his captor. Dae's face betrayed nothing as she peered over Faen's shoulder. She suddenly grinned, showing the points her delicate fangs. Her lilac eyes glinted with an emotion Shido couldn't make out as she cracked her whip menacingly over Shido's head. He jumped as small bits of brick and dust fell into his silver hair.  
  
"I think that you are the one who will be answering our questions. Now, if we let you go, will you run?" Shido glared at her and held his lip in defiance. Faen growled and slammed Shido into the wall once again, making him see stars.  
  
"I say that we beat the answers out of him!" she smirked as she raised a clawed hand into the air. Dae grabbed Faen's skyward forearm and squeezed to the point that small crescents of blood dropped to the ground. Faen shoot Dae an angry look. Dae only responded by shaking her head fiercely then released Faen's arm.  
  
"No. I think that if we release him, he will stay and tell us what we want to know. Won't you?" Dae asked as she looked at Shido expectantly.  
  
Shido sighed. He wasn't really in the mood to reminisce about the past right now, but what choice did he have. Have the living shit beat out of him or face a couple of bad memories. Since he didn't really want to have a new facelift, he regrettably nodded.  
  
"I will tell you what I know as long as you tell me what you will do." Faen and Dae looked at each other; their eyes silently communicating. Finally, Dae tipped her head, and Faen dropped him on the ground then kicked him in the stomach before walking away. Shido stood up unsteadily, holding his stomach and leaned against the alley wall.  
  
"I cannot tell you where Cain is, as I haven't a clue where he is. But he will show up eventually. He always does, sooner or later. He tends to 'visit' me every once and a while to try to convince me to leave with him." Faen narrowed her eyes to slits and snarled. She glared at Shido one last time before leaping onto the top of the building next to the alley and racing off into the shadows.  
  
"Don't mind her," Dae said as she dropped her whip. Shido watched the blood pool then bubble before it disintegrated. "She is very...irritated with Cain right now." Shido looked at her, bewildered at her sudden, perhaps false, trust in him.  
  
"But why is she angry with him? How do you two even know him?" Shido asked as he pushed himself away from the wall. Dae merely sighed, and looked towards the night sky.  
  
"To understand how we know Cain, you must understand our history. You see, my twin and I were born a decade before the French Revolution. Our parents were of French nobility, well respected throughout the land. Unfortunately, times were not the best. They were accused of treason and sentenced to death by the guillotine. And after our parents were executed, my sister and I were sold into slavery. You cannot imagine the anguish we went through." Dae said, raising her hand to rub her temples. "I would prefer not going into detail about what happened while we were on that accursed ship. But while we were there, one of the crew came to us and offered us the chance of a lifetime. You see, he was a vampire, and he offered us the chance to become vampires ourselves, and live forever. It was our only chance of escape and revenge. And of course we agreed. Our creator's name was Ediraf."  
  
"Was?" Shido asked, standing a little straighter.  
  
"Well, you see, after he changed us, he taught us the basics about being a vampire. We escaped the ship, and delivered vengeance upon our captors. But then, Ediraf tried to make us his pet sex slaves. So, we killed him. Then one day when we hunting in the streets of Paris, we met up with a vampire named Cain. At the time, he looked harmless and was our only hope. He took us into his home, and finished our training. This must have been after you left because I remember how...fondly he spoke of you. During this time, Faen fell for Cain, and became his lover. It was then that Cain discovered where you were, and left us to find you. That is why Faen is so angry. Her heart, and her pride, has been wounded, and she hates you for taking Cain away from her. We finally managed to track Cain to this city. We hope to convince him to return with us to France." Dae finished, turning to put her back against the wall.  
  
Shido was silent for a moment, thinking about what he had just been told.  
  
"Well," he finally said, "I will help you find Cain and I hope that you can convince him to leave with you before I am forced to fight him again. It would surely make my day to get him away from me. A life without Cain sounds like paradise." Dae nodded, and smiled at him.  
  
"Do you know where we can stay while we search?" she asked.  
  
"You can stay with me. I'm sure I can find you a place to sleep. Shouldn't we find your sister first?" Shido asked. Dae smiled and shook her head.  
  
"She will find me. We're twins so we have a telepathy type thing that lets us know where the other is." Without waiting for a reply, Dae jumped onto the nearest roof and ran into the darkness.  
  
"It's going to be a long night." Shido murmured, but soon followed. He sped up until he was in front of Dae and led the way to his apartment.  
  
****Well, this is all for now. You're all lucky that my twin was here to help me write; otherwise it would have taken a lot longer. I hope that you all like what happened. I figured that you should know what happened in the character's pasts. Well, don't forget to review. All flames will be used to light my barbeque so I can grill some yummy, delicious, rare steak!!! 


End file.
